


Dear Lord(亲爱的主)

by soul4revived



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul4revived/pseuds/soul4revived
Summary: 盒中少年期病态百生的抑郁毒药。Loey,你是我的神明大人。
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Dear Lord(亲爱的主)

没有必要，再尝试下次了。

我把熏的眼睛涩疼的烟头踩在地上，我果然什么都做不好，连抽烟都不会抽。捻灭的火星如此可怜，可怜的我想要大力踩踏将这烟跺成烂泥。明明不是带着耳机放了音乐吗但为什么挡不住可怕的声音。

又在吵架。那个喝醉了酒粗鲁的扯着脏话的父亲，吐出来的每一个字乃至他醉气熏天的喘息声。都如此令我感到厌恶，恶心的令人作呕。

嗓子捏尖，声音高调的妇人，情绪激动的于他争吵，各类不堪入耳的脏话，狠毒至极，让我感到窒息。为什么我的房间不膈音?他们说的每一句话甚至语气拖沓的尾音我都能够听的一清二楚。

还不够疼吗，无能为力，什么都做不了。

极端的压迫，就像是我的惩罚。压迫的想要去死，他们时常这样争吵，从我出生甚至出生前就开始歇斯底里，这么多年我却永远无法习以为常。

我蹲在地上，抓着自己的脑袋一声不吭的哭泣。泪水挤满我的眼眶让它发痛、发干。

无数个夜晚说到厌倦，在日记上我一字一句记录自己的痛苦，但最后只能化作一句“救救我。”

救救我，loey。

2.

19岁生日快乐。

我用做兼职留下来的钱，给自己买了个蛋糕。一个白色的水果蛋糕。从店里拿回来，9月的风如此寒冷，似乎让我寸步难行。

[到哪里了，我过来接你。]

[哦!我看到你了。]

没有来得及抬头，就听到一阵剧烈的摩托车引擎奔驰的声音，朴灿烈飞到我面前停住，单只腿撑着，掀开护目镜，漂亮到残酷的桃花眼睛对我笑。

Loey。

蛋糕拎起来，我上了车抱着他的腰迎着凌冽的大风。平常来讲分明摩托车的奔驰声音该是吵闹刺耳的，但我却一点都不这么认为。

“到了。”

他利落的摘下头盔，蓬松的头发被弄的乱糟糟的，像只炸毛大狗狗，我不由得笑了，他回头也笑着看我，大眼睛圆溜溜的，总是这样漂亮。

其实我不怎么喜欢吃蛋糕的，奶油过于甜腻，但他吃得这么开心还用勺子来喂我。笑的就像今天是他的生日那般开心。

“钟仁，19岁许个愿望吧!”

我闭上眼睛，诚恳的握着双手，但有什么好许的呢?呼，我吹灭蜡烛，他拍手欢笑。在这个有些狭小但十分干净整洁的出租屋里，他陪我过了19岁的生日。最特别的生日。

事实上，在遇见他之前，我是不过生日的。但他笑着对我说，他感谢我的出生，感谢我降临在这个世界上。

真的吗。

骗子。

晚上他拉着我去放烟花棒，我觉得好幼稚，那是小孩子玩的的东西，但我拗不过笑的明朗的他。

打火机点燃，手里拿着呲冒的金色花火。朦胧的烟尘气里，他低哑的嗓音在大笑，他的笑容比什么都耀眼；他的眼睛里有亿万年的星辰。很多时候，从认识他开始的某个瞬间开始，我都会想到，这样美丽的人怎么会出现在我的身边呢？这样美丽的人怎么会愿意跟我在一起呢?

多么奢侈，我活的如此糟糕四面楚歌，之前的人生是一场混乱的噩梦，托着疲惫不堪的腿走了如此久远的路迎接我的仍然是绝望。总有一天，我会死在这里。

我应该死在这里的。

可此时此刻，他装满星辰的瞳孔，平静温柔的眼神，我却怎么也舍不得睡过去了。

“钟仁。”

烟花散尽的最后一刻，他突然这样叫我，我抬头看他，他缓缓从兜里拿出一串项链。表情有些害羞的将这项链解开，戴到我的脖子上。冰冷的触感从锁骨上垂下来的，是一颗水晶，一颗金黄璀璨的水滴状的晶石。

我不可思议、惊讶的看他，他却垂着眼眸回避我的视线。

“灿烈哥?”

“送给你的，19岁生日礼物。”他说。

送给我吗？

这水晶通透的吓人，像他的眼睛。

“这个很贵吧?花了多少钱买的啊……不行我不能要!”我说着就要将其摘下，他粗大的手掌却一下按住我的双手。对上他的视线，温柔似水。我心跳漏了一拍。

“收下吧，我的力量都注射在里面了，可以保护你。”

说完这句话，他自己都忍不住笑了。打趣道:

“啊有点垮掉了。”

但随后他又迅速整理了表情，认真无比对我说。

“钟仁啊，收下吧，我准备了很久才买到的。收下才不枉我的用心。”

炽热的爱意从他的双眼流露出，想要卷席我的身体，我忘记说话，鼻尖发酸。

“钟仁。”

“钟仁……”

他就像考试考低分的小孩有些畏缩的叫了我好几声。见到我温和的反应，才像下定决心般握住我的手，这么粗大的手掌和我十指相扣。

“钟仁，我喜欢你。”

3.

美丽的事物总是会让我想到他的脸庞，就像现在这朵玫瑰花。美丽的舍不得将它折断。他不在的日子里。我的生活仍然是一片泥潭，侵蚀着双腿让我逃跑都做不到。

学校也好，家里也好。永远都是我，我孤身一人。孤独的在深夜发抖，痛哭。我身边没有朋友，我害怕社交，害怕情感的维持，害怕一切，只会蜷缩着是个丑陋的胆小鬼。

他人的目光就像黑漆漆的枪口，指着我没有防备的后脖。而我自卑又踉跄，被目光追逐使我如同被灼烧的蚂蚁一样难堪，我总是穿黑色的衣服，带着卫衣帽兜，把自己藏在衣服里。藏的深深的。有一个骑着自行车的男孩拐倒了我，那个男孩没有丝毫停留。

我有家吗，我没有家。

如果那个混乱扭曲弥漫着酒味每天都在争吵的房屋是我的家，我宁愿说我没有家。

不知道为什么活到现在的人生如此痛苦，如此阴暗，如此无力。

看了那么多书，看了那么多电影，人生百态，红黑分明。发现只有我一个人活成这个样子。

多么可笑，我自己都在笑。笑的血流不止，笑的肝肠寸断。

父母又在吵架，他们时常打碎家具，噼里啪啦玻璃碎到一整块地板。把正常全部砸碎。最后由我来打扫，那天我无法忍受。趁他们不注意我跑了出去，跑到远远的。甩门出去的瞬间我听到父亲嘶吼着喊叫我的名字还夹杂几句脏话。

我好害怕。

疯跑到空无一人的马路街道上，哭的上气不接下气。呜咽的声音在空旷的夜里回荡，突兀又难听。世界这么大，却没有一处是我的藏身之地。我蹲在地上，胸前那颗水晶在我被泪水模糊的视线里金灿灿的发光，脑袋一片混乱。

朴灿烈，灿烈哥。loey。

我蹲在那儿，用石头拼写他的名字，拼写他的模样。

与他的相遇十分奇妙，在公共图书馆里，寻找金融学的书籍的下个拐角我撞进了他的怀里。

抬头发现是高大健壮的身躯，他那时穿了一身黑，就像个职业车手般炫酷，尖尖的耳朵和超现实的脸。唇红齿白，笑起来眼睛里一片璀璨的星辰宇宙。对我毫无保留的绽放着，强烈的灿烂与毁灭性的美冲击到我的眼球，让那时自卑的我浑身发麻无法呼吸。

“对了，我叫朴灿烈，对，就是丰盛的果实。名字很不错吧?”

空气越来越冷，蹲在马路边的我，幻想着他的模样逐渐丧失意识。

21岁，青春繁华的大学生。有着光明似锦的未来，我羡慕的模样与说话语气。他明朗的表情如同自由自在的天空一般让我着迷。

我分明和他是两个世界。翻天地覆的不同，怎么能成为朋友甚至爱人？但他却牵起我的手，扶着我的肩膀。载我上他的摩托车。在夏日夜晚里他带我飞驰，带我去海边玩耍。

低沉的嗓音，在风中飞扬的发丝。致命的鼻尖给我的死水般的生活带来多么大的，多么多的冲击。和他在一起时，我真的可以逃离我的现实生活，他似乎是我的未来，是我小时候躲在那个破盒子里听着父母的争吵声哭泣着、发抖着、憧憬了无数次的未来。

可现在我好冷啊，腿好痛。不敢回去，好害怕。

…Loey……loey……

请带我走吧。带我走。带我到你所生活的地方即使世界的尽头我也一定会跟你去。

4.

我拼命的否认自己，欺骗自己。告诉自己没关系，没关系，一切都没关系。

我穿着短袖在家里被母亲发现胳膊上那些丑陋的伤疤。她瞪大双眼，充满褶皱老茧的手死死按住我的手臂。

“怎么弄的?你自己划的吗?好家伙，我辛辛苦苦把你生下来是让你自残吗?小屁孩你有什么不如意?这个疤痕多丑多吓人活该你没有朋友!谁愿意接近你!自残的人都是脑子有问题，都是白痴!白痴才自残!”

我用力的甩开她，手腕被她抓的发红。抓起一件外套不管不顾踉跄的跑出去，她还在后面大声训斥。尖叫着刺耳至极。

是啊，白痴才自残。

我是白痴，一个彻头彻尾的烂人，每天活着都是受刑为什么还要这样对我。

好痛啊怎么这么痛。不是已经结疤了吗。

外面下了大雨。天空阴冷潮湿，口袋只有1500多韩元。

手机剩20%的电。在小咖啡店门口躲雨。畏缩等待没有行人的时间，藏在角落里，拿出美工刀。

刺啦，刺啦。

还不够用力。

今天为什么不是周末呢？灿烈哥，我好想你。好想你。

蹲了不知道多久，穿上外套走上了公交车。藏在袖子里的胳膊滴滴答答的流血，幸亏是黑色的布料。

公交车好慢啊，摇摇晃晃听着玻璃上的雨声感觉过了有两个小时。最后疲惫不堪的下车。雨仍然没有停。

扑通一声我倒在他的门前，意识冰冷身体无法再动弹了。

眼睁睁看着雨点变小，天黑了。才听到他的声音出现。

缝了15针。

医生用担忧的眼神看憔悴没有精神像傀儡的我。灿烈哥站在旁边，带着厚厚的口罩，不知道他的表情，他的耳朵耸拉下来，大眼睛好悲伤。

但他就连悲伤都是美的，美的让人心碎。可我不值得。

走之前医生在他耳边说了什么话，他回过头来，眼睛红红的看我，就好像今天是被缝针的是他一样。

他带我回家了，他租的那间小房子。

不由分说的拿我的手机给我母亲发了短信。

[妈，今晚我不回去了在朋友家住。]

随后关机，拿到卧室里充电。

原来我浑身上下都湿透了，他闷闷的一句话都没说，脱下我的衣服抬起胳膊给我洗澡。

我第一次和他一起洗澡。虽然不合时宜。但他的东西真的好大，没想到他这么大，我毫不掩饰的瞥他胯下的巨物。他却以一种闹脾气的眼神看我，就像一个被抢了糖果的小孩。

“钟仁，听话，以后别自残了好不好？”

他抬起我的手，轻吻一口。大眼睛直视我，斟酌半天，像是犹豫了很久才说出这句话:

“你这样，我很心疼。”

我先是笑了，但没笑没多久就发现眼泪落到了地上。

那晚我们做了，我撒娇求他做的。我的精神和意识都不正常，他抱着我说话在安慰我但我的视线没有办法从他强壮性感的胸部上移开。好想要，学电影里的戏码把他的手抓过来，塞进自己内裤里用糯懒的声音说“想被哥干。”

他一下瞪大眼睛看我。

事实上我不懂男生怎么干那事儿，因为窥见到的东西燃起情欲便任性的不管不顾。我发情的时候大概像只猫，用脑袋蹭他说了好多下流的话。他耳朵红了脸红了下面硬了。

凌晨12:35分，我们两个像见不得人的小偷，牵着手跑到附近的成人用品无人售货店买了那些玩意。在玻璃桌上，他看了半天最后选了个蓝莓味的润滑油。回去的路上我笑他真花里胡哨的，他低着头不看我，红到了耳朵根。

他告诉我会很痛，但我不怕痛。

我放软了身子任他摆弄，亲吻，抚摸。始终将我那只受伤的胳膊抬到一边。

性好可怕。我无法承受这些爱欲的冲击，他急促的在我耳边低喘，一开始还是很温柔，可他俞发用力……顶的我大脑一片空白。好舒服……我好喜欢他……最后我呢喃着他的名字被插射了。

他把一切都处理干净，再有力的躺回我的身边，抚摸我的肚子，眼神从羞涩变成了坚定。他说他好喜欢我，快要溢出来了。我说你是全射进来了，他便傻乎乎的笑。笑起来的嘴唇，像清晨凝着露珠的花瓣。舌头湿糯，抱着脑袋，吻了我好久吻累了才停下来。我一直盯着他的耳朵看，尖尖的像小精灵。他注意到便把头低下去。

“喜欢吗？给你摸。”

大坏蛋。

我伸手蹂躏他的耳尖，他舒服的闭上了眼睛。紧紧抱着我进入梦乡。

你看他，睡的这么香甜，一定做了很美的梦。

可我只会做噩梦。


End file.
